True Love is Just a Roommate Away
by Iliveforcibxhwnt
Summary: mlgHwnT and Cibception discover that they both have mutual feelings for each other, but how will this new found love pan out during a makeover session? Rated M for smut and mature language!


Cib and Steve had been living together for a while now, and although both were unaware, each had a secret admiration and fantasy about the other. One hot summer day Cib was standing in front of the bathroom mirror admiring his head band and his tight shirt, which concealed his crazily erect nipples. Suddenly Stevel burst through the door holding some makeup products.

"Hey Cib, let's do makeovers!" Steve laughed with enthusiasm which was a result of him stealing Reina's makeup products.

"…Alright I suppose… if that's what Mitt Romney would want." Cib cordially replied.

Steve sat Cib down on the toilet lid and prepped the counter with all of his supplies. Once Steve was finished, his happy-go-lucky expression shifted to a perplexed look of distress. "What's wrong?" Cib asked, being as observant as ever just like how he critically analyzed Gizzy after he had broken their AC Unit. "Oh, well I don't really have a seat, and because my back is so sore from receiving all those hefty blowjobs from **_Vince_** I'd rather not stand." Steve wiggled his eyebrows seductively at Cib when he mentioned Vince, hoping it'd make Cib jelly. Cib smirked a very sexy smirk, "Well there's a perfectly good seat right **_here_**!" Suddenly a loud smack was produced as Cib slapped his thighs as hard as he could, incidentally he was also pantless as well as topless, infact he was naked all together. Steve blushed a very prominent red color and placed his hands around Cib's neck, "Well if you put it that way…" Steve's hot pants, which were as tight as his butt hole, stretched with him and almost exposed his whole ass. As Steve got comfortable he groaned as he felt Cib's throbbing member press against him, "Why is it so hard?" He questioned.

"Well those hot pants have always turned me on…" Cib bit his bottom lip and placed his mouth right next to Steve's, but not to close so that they were touching, but just before that. "In fact everything about you is so… _ **exhilarating**_ …" Cib breathed. Steve almost dropped the tube of lipstick he was holding but Cib quickly grabbed it and Steve's hand. He uncapped the lipstick and placed it against Steve's lips, "What a beautiful color, incredibly complimentary for **_your_** skin tone." Cib purred in his Scottish accent as he smeared the color on Steve's lips, "I wonder what it would look like on **_me_** …" suddenly Cib pressed his lips against Steve's in a flurry of passion. Steve hesitated at first but as soon as the initial shock had subsided he began to kiss back. Moans of pleasure were exchanged as the heated kiss got hotter, the lipstick had migrated from lips to nipples to abdomens. Steve, who was now shirtless and on the floor, was panting hard under Cib, who was catering to Steve's erect nipples. "Oh my god Cib, just fuck me like I'm gonna die!" Steve yelped as his anticipation almost consumed him. "Fine you dirty fuck, flip over." He snarled at Steve and slapped his ass cheek once he was rolled over. Steve whimpered under him at both the slap and the cold sensation the floor was giving his bare crotch. Suddenly a finger entered his holy hole and he scoffed, "What's this? Childs play? I don't need any prepping! Hurry up!" Steve was becoming impatient and wanted Cib's hot musically inclined red rocket as soon as possible. "Hmph, if that's what you want you diamond whore." Cib removed his finger and slammed his peekaboo buddy right into Steve's anus, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Steve screamed and yelled in ecstasy, "OH DADDY OH CIB DADDY MAKE ME CUMMIES!"

Cib smirked, "If you're a good daddy's little girl, maybe I'll let you." He lowered his head and bit the shell of Steve's ear, "You like that cum slut?" He snarled.

"Mm yeah Daddy, I love it!" Steve cried out, "I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too…"

"OH DADDY"

"OH BABY"

Both released pleasure filled groans as they shot their hot misogynistic loads. Steve's landed on the floor, and Cib made a cream pie out of him. Cib's m'lady slipped out of Steve's pleasure hole and his stomach growled, "Hmm, looks like I can enjoy this delicious desert that is displayed right in front of me."

Steve blushed.

Uguu the end~

*I am aware they are not misogynistic but hey, comedy amirite?*


End file.
